narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Lauma Tsuka
History Lauma was born to a woman from a distant land, having fled to the Shinobi Nations in fear of her father. Having never known her father, she was raised as a rather rebellious child, creating mayhem for her mother. However, she learned of the ability to manipulate the element of Earth, when she was rather young. Not being as adept as those around her, she simply chose to not attend the academy, something that drew the gaze of the elders of the small village. Over the next few years, she taught herself several skills, mostly to aid in hunting and the like. However, a student of the academy, Lucas, had taken to fancying her. She spent a couple years with intimate moments between the young teen, however they wouldn't last. The village fell under attack by what the shinobi called 'Lycanthropes', or Lycans for short. Unbeknownst to Lauma, the invaders were the 'footsoldiers' of her father. It seemed that her mother had never informed the, now 14 year old, teen of her heritage. Watching the boy she had come to hold dear be torn into by several wolf like beings, caused her to emotionally crushed. The event, however, triggered her first shift, allowing her form to alter into her lycan state. The feral ''part of her mind fogging her human senses as it allowed her to try and combat the wolves. Though the effort was for not, as the sheer volume of chaos overwhelmed and slaughtered the shinobi. Within only a few hours of the attack, the village was razed and lay in ruin, her father searching the rubble for his daughter. Though, as the village was destroyed, her mother had found her bare form, shivering from fright and covered in bruises, rushing her away from the lands. Ending up in a small village of the Fire Nation, her mother continued to raise her, telling her to keep her Lycan lineage hidden from the other villagers. Growing up, she lessened her once cheerful nature, being more reserved, as to not allow another to become as close as her once friend had been. As luck would have it, their village was once more attacked by Lycans, her father once again finding her. However, the village would be unwittingly defended by a traveling man, with striking blonde hair. Seeming atomizing the attackers, the man held them at bay while the villagers fled to the outlaying villages. Lauma, now in her mid-twenties, would follow her mother, and end up in a small village at the edge of the lands around Konohagakure. It was there that she took up tending bar, trying to raise enough money to help support her now ailing mother, and find the man whom had saved them from her father. '''Personality' Lauma is a rather reserved, yet compassionate soul, being a Lycan allows her to have slightly heightened emotions. They are kept in check, though at times, it can overwhelm her and cause her to become even more withdrawn, almost to the state of being home-bound.